I Shall Come For You
by His Black Rider
Summary: Since the containing of Cobra's Nanomite Threat,life as a full-fledged Joe was more than what Isabella Wright could have ever imagined-she had a kick-ass job,an amazing team & an irreplaceable connection with a certain Black Clad Ninja.But when a treacherous plot is put into action,all Joes will be put to the test-but Snake Eyes & Isabella will face the ultimate one of all.*SEQUEL*


**PROLOGUE:**

When the annoying buzz of her alarm clock started resounding from its place upon the nightstand, the woman-suddenly awakened from her sleep in bed-reached a hand out and aimlessly felt for the noisy contraption with a groggy groan. Then, when her fingers grazed the flat top, she forcefully smacked the snooze button to give her a few extra minutes of rest.

A warm pressure that was resting on top of her stomach tightened softly from behind as a low chuckle in her ear followed shortly after. "Bella..."

Though her eyes were still closed, Isabella squeezed them tighter together in defiance as she shook her head, "No..." she stubbornly declared in return. Just because he was always wide awake when their alarm sounded, doesn't mean she had to be.

Snake Eyes pulled the woman to him snugly, allowing his larger frame to comfortably encase her backside, "Woman..." He pressed an adoring kiss to the back of her head, not caring in the slightest when her long, unbrushed strawberry blonde locks-tangled from the night before- tickled his nose, "... it's time to get up."

Turning over onto her other side so that she faced him, Isabella snuggled into the hard rippling plane that was Snake Eyes' chest, "Lies..." she answered, her words were muffled against his shoulder, "...the snooze button says otherwise."

The shirtless Black ninja laughed warmly at the argument that had been presented, "...that button only temporarily delays the inevitable."

"Well maybe I enjoy delaying things..."

Placing both of his hands upon her , Snake Eyes playfully assaulted Isabella as his fingers danced along her tummy and waist, tickling her. "You do this every morning."

The young woman squealed lightly as her body jolted and wiggled in response as a laugh bubbled out from her lips. Halting his hand with one of her own, she held it against her side as she leaned her head back to stare up into Snake Eyes' unmasked face. She studied his handsome features for a long second with a teasing scrutiny before she reached up with her other hand and began patting him across his head, "Where is it?" she asked.

Snake Eyes arched an amused brow, "Where's what?"

"Your snooze button..." Isabella replied as her fingers tenderly laced themselves through his feathery hair, "...something has got to shut you up somehow..." As if proving her point, she gave the top of his skull a firmer tap.

Both his brows rose at that- then a slow mischievous smile that stretched across his face followed directly after.

Before Isabella could utter a gasp of surprise, Snake Eyes rolled the woman right onto her back before he quickly straddled her hips. "So you want me to shut up, huh? " he returned lightheartedly as he smoothly nudged himself in between Isabella's legs till he was lying out on top of her. "Does this mean you'd prefer it if I went back to my vow of complete silence?" Using only the tips of his fingers, he traced the smooth curve of Isabella's jawline before tucking a loose strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

The woman quickly shook her head 'no' as she raised her arms above her head and stretched, "Don't be silly...you know I like hearing your voice more than anything." She sincerely answered before giving a quiet giggle, "Honestly, it's nothing personal, babe...still just trying to wake up here."

"Ah..." Almost immediately, a suggestive smile tugged at his mouth, "..well if that's the case, allow me to assist."

All it took was one look in his sparkling eyes for Isabella to know what he was implying. She laughed openly, "Snake..." she whined lightly as she shifted beneath him, secretly enjoying the weight of his body pressing into hers, "..it's Monday and it's too early..." she argued-a combination that she hated greatly.

Leaning over her, Snake Eyes reached a hand down and caught Isabella by her jaw, tilting her chin upwards towards him so that he could stop just millimeters from her mouth , "Nonsense...it's never too early to make you mine."

Isabella gently smiled and rolled her turquoise eyes, "I'm already yours, you brat..."

His ocean blue eyes carefully traced her face in a fond caress, "Yes, you are." She was his and his alone in every way but name.

Snake Eyes' last words came out in a hot whisper before his mouth settled over Isabella's in a deep, heated kiss that chased away the remaining haze of sleep as the two quietly became entangled in each other as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You know..." the young woman spoke breathlessly as she broke their kiss for about a moment or two, "...if all my Monday's started off like this...I might consider it becoming the favorite day out of my week."

"Forget just Mondays..." The Black ninja replied as his head lifted ever so slightly so he could press a firm kiss upon her forehead, "For as long as your mine, Isabella Wright..." His lips fell to the tip of her nose, "...I will make every waking day be your favorite."

"Ooo...I like the sound of that." Snake Eyes chuckled against her skin for a moment more before reclaiming her mouth which was growing more eager for his sweet kisses by the second.

_Bzzzzed-Bzzzzzed-Buzzzzed_

Recognizing the vibrating noise as her cellular device that resided on the nightstand just a foot away, Isabella broke the kiss with a huffed sigh of irritation. Then, she wiggled about in her place beneath Snake Eyes' form so that she could roll onto her side and reach for her phone.

"And so the daily orders come flooding in..." Flipping open the screen, Isabella half expected to find a forwarded message from General Hawk regarding his Plan Of the Day, or the POD as they liked to call it.

What she got in return was far from what had been expected as her eyes skimmed over the written order.

**Bella, report to medical for your annual physical... G. H.**

Her nose scrunched itself with displeasure, "Ugh, Medical?" she repeated out loud. She hated going there. Ever since her abduction by Cobra a couple years ago, for obvious reasons, medical became the one place she continues to avoid as best as she can. It just brings back some bad memories. "Nooo, no thank you."

Snake Eyes chuckled before fondly shaking his head, "You know there's no getting around it."

"Oh I'm sure I can find a way..."

"Not on my watch, you won't." Snake Eyes insisted as he shifted into a better crouching position above just so he could bend down and quickly peck the woman on her lips. "General's Orders."

Isabella's eyes widened with brief surprise at the information before her head dropped back onto the pillow behind her head, "Typical...he would tell you to keep me under supervision."

"Mmhmm." Snake Eyes agreed warmly, "It's no secret that you can be particularly difficult when you want to be on certain things..."

Her turquoise eyes narrowed with a light challenge, "What are you saying?"

Snake Eyes gave an innocent shrug as he moved again and slowly untangled himself from Isabella, "Get moving, slowpoke. You have 30 minutes to get showered and dressed on your own...go over and I'll have no choice but to step in and finish the task for you. "

"Ha! Well that sounds like it'd be counterproductive..." Indeed, though it has been a year since Isabella made the choice of sharing Snake Eyes' room with him upon his request, the two still found themselves struggling with keeping their hands off one another, especially when given the opportunity to be alone. Time had only strengthened their bond and now, the two were completely crazy for each other like a pair of newly weds- it was as simple as that hence why the idea of Snake Eyes trying to help get her dressed was so laughable. Usually, it was the opposite.

Snake Eyes gave a half-smile as he glanced over at the time that was displayed on the nightstand. 5:15 , "...your clock starts now by the way."

Grumbling, Isabella swung her legs off the side of the bed and got to her feet, "What, no ready-set-go?"

Snake Eyes' head fell gently to one side as he studied the sassy Isabella who was just feet away, "How about a tic-tok instead?"

The young woman scoffed at his wit as she set off and entered their bathroom, "Smart ass..."

Though she had muttered the words under her breath, that didn't' stop Snake Eyes' keen hearing from picking them up. "That's a five-minute deduction for mouthing off, woman."

"5?! Oh what the Fuck!"

The ninja's shoulders shook softly with his contained laughter, "And another five for swearing." he added.

Rolling her eyes, Isabella turned on the sink's faucet and began washing her face with the cool water, "You're being ridiculous, babe!"

Snake Eyes walked over to his dresser and began pulling out their selected uniforms for the day, "And you're down 10 minutes, sweetheart...chop-chop."

"Argh... I am so going to kick you in the pants after this..."

Once he had finished throwing on his dark cargo pants and padded breast plate, the smiling Black clad ninja immediately turned around on his heel and playfully stormed across the room for the bathroom, "Isabella Wright, did you really just threaten me?"

Her laughing squeal reached his ears followed by quick sounds of scrambling as she raced for the door and slammed it shut, locking it right before he stopped in front of it.

Using the open palm of his hand, he firmly delivered a few smacks upon the wood, "Woman...don't you hide yourself from me." he ordered as directly as he could though not even he could prevent the affectionate chuckle that escaped with his words, "...I am not done with you!"


End file.
